Crimson Past
by JillSandwich
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Ada wears butterflies and the color red? Do you ever wonder what really happened to Mayu Amakura? Click here to find out...


Hey guys! I'm back with another story that I hope you will all enjoy. Most of you probably haven't played Fatal frame before and I just want to say that it is amazing. One of my all time favorite games. So I hope yopu like this and please review!

Chapter 1

Time goes by very fast, and before you know it, everything is gone.

December 25, 2002

_Tokyo, Japan_

Ada Wong wasn't good with kids.

She didn't have any children of her own and was never around them. However, it was a different story when it came to her only neices, who were both fourteen years old. They were twins, both of them of Asian descent and very attreactive. Although they looked alike, their personalities differed in many ways.

Mio, the youngest, was hardely an inch shorter than the other twin. She had a thin frame and was very protective of her sister. Her dark chocolate hair was slightly shorter too. It came to just about the middle of her neck in layers. Mio was also less shy and more open to people.

Mayu, the eldest twin, was very quiet with such a soft, peaceful voice that you had to strain your ears to hear her. She was more vulnerable than Mio. They had the same hair color, but Mayu's just barely touched her thin shoulders and was more layered. However, she always relied on Mio to guide her.

Needless to say, they were the two most important little girls in Ada's life. She loved them so much that it pained her to be separated from them. After all, they lived in Tokyo. Ada…well she lived all over the place, but had been living in California for the past three years.

It was Christmas. Every year, she flew in to Tokyo to visit her brother, Kei. Kei had been taking care of Mio and Mayu evr since they were just six years old. Their parents died shortly after Mayu's injury.

When the twins were only four years of age, they were chasing each other through a forest near their house.

"Come on Mayu!" Mio had yelled. "Hurry up or you'll loose me!"

"Slow down Mio!" Mayu called back. "You're going too fast! Wait! Please!"

Mio didn't slow down as she laughed to herself. All of a sudden, the tiny footsteps just a few feet behind her stopped. Confused, Mio stopped to take a breath, and turned around. Mayu was no where in sight. Gazing down the hill at all of the green bushes and tall trees, she still couldn't spot her sister.

"Mayu?" she called. "May-u?"

There was no answer.

Mio slowly took a few steps forward, now sweating with panic. She felt like she was about to cry as her face started heating up. After taking a few more steps, she suddenly heard groaning.

"Mayu?"

Mio carefully peaked down the hill once more. There she discovered Mayu laying face down on the dirt covered ground below her. Her right leg was twisted and looked abnormal as her tiny body was sprawled out on the floor.

Horrified, Mio whispered to herself with tears burning and swelling up in her eyes, leaving a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

But that was the past.

Although walking with a limp in her right leg, Mayu was as happy as ever as she sat at the beautifully lit dining table on that Christmas night. Her hair was down and she wore a short black denim skirt and a mint green sweater made of fleece. Mio, who was sitting in the seat next to her, wore the same outfit, only her sweater was dark red. Ada was sitting across from the two in a simple crimson Christnas dress. It was quiet, so Ada decided to break the silence by poking fun at one of the twins.

"So," she started. "Kei. Has Mayu told you about her boyfriend yet?"

"Boyfriend?!" Kei and Mio said in unison.

"Boyfriend?" Mayu repeated. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah," Ada told her. "You were just explaining how perfect he is. The way he flips his hair…oh and the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at you."

"Mayu?!" yelled Mio. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"No I don't! I swear!" Mayu tried.

"What's his name?" asked Kei.

"I said I don't have a boyfriend," Mayu explained.

"Oh relax sweetie," Ada looked over at her. "I was kidding."

"You little…" Mayu began. She laughed as she stood up and pretended to squirt some juice on Ada's dress. Unfortunatley for her, it actually came out in huge drops and left purple stains on Ada's outfit.

Everyone gasped as she turned to face Mayu, whose mouth was hanging open and an apolegetic look on her face. Within seconds, the entire table exploded in fits of never ending laughter.

"Now for the best part!" Mio yelled. "Presents!"

Kei, Ada, Mio, and Mayu all gathered around the Christmas tree, which touched the ceiling with bright lights covering every inch of it, and a beautiful glowing angel on top.

Mio and Mayu ran up to Ada, hand behind their backs and grinning from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas!" they called simultaneously and revealed two small red boxes.

"Open mine first," said Mio.

"No. She'd rather open mine first," Mayu said back.

Ada giggled as she took each one, and randomly opened one. It was from Mio, and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with a pink heart attatched to it.

"Awww," Ada said. "I love it! Thank you so much sweetheart."

She then wrapped Mio in a warm hug. Next, she opened Mayu's. Her gift was a necklace with a shiny, exquisite crimson butterfly on the end.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much Mayu." She gently hugged Mayu as she thanked both of them again, then gave them their presents.

The night went on full of laughter and thanks. It was the best Christmas Ada ever had. The twins absolutely adored her and Ada tried to visit them as much as she could throughout the year.

Unfortunatley, that was the last time she would ever see Mayu again.

* * *

Thanks sooo much for everything I hope you guys loved it!!! There is more to come!!! -Jilly XD


End file.
